


Strawberries

by justthismorning



Series: I've Never [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is never doing this again. Ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the catalyst for I've Never but can be read alone. Word of warning: while this is not wincest, _I've never_ is ambiguous/implied pre-slash. Just so you know.

Dean scowled menacingly at the fat-bodied spider currently making its way across the back of his knuckles. His .22 poked uncomfortably into his back from his secret hiding spot, which Sam had pointed out was not so secret earlier when he tugged the hem of Dean’s shirt down to cover it. He glanced up to find Sam smiling at him from the other side of the little bush-thing that separated them. His eyes were laughing, but something about the way his lips stretched over his teeth and the way his dimple showed a little deeper than usual made Dean hear the laugh out loud.

“Dude, I’m not doing this again,” Dean grumbled, twisting a little in the tiny row and trying to adjust his body to being crouched down. A stray piece of straw had snuck up into his pant leg and was irritating the exposed ankle above his boot.

“Now you can at least say you’ve done it,” was the only response he got before his brother shifted in his own microscopic row and bent his head over a particularly promising batch. For some reason, his hulking frame didn’t seem out of place at all. Maybe it was because Sam had actually donned a t-shirt and a real pair of genuine shorts and honest-to-god sandals.

Dean’s basket was only a third of the way full, and he strongly suspected that the little girl in the row over was sneaking over and stealing them from him. Her cute little grin and her achingly innocent giggles were all the proof he needed. As if to confirm his fears, he felt a little brush at his side, and when he snapped his arm out, he came back with a handful of adorable little girl. She had stuffed her prize in her mouth and grinned around the huge berry. He sighed. For a brief moment he let his eyes wander and he noticed the little girl’s mother a few feet away, busy scolding a toddler with incredibly gooey hands.

“You know what, sweetheart,” he said, releasing the girl’s wrist. “You have them. My brother’s got enough for both of us.”

As he wandered back down the row to the waiting wagon, he pretended not to see the beautiful smile that had all but covered Sam’s face.  



End file.
